


Weight

by sdwolfpup



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, descriptions of injuries, due South: The Deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the season 1 episode "The Deal"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/gifts).



Fraser was heavier than Ray thought he would be. Ray focused on that thought as he and Paducci carried Fraser back to the Riv, dripping blood the entire way. It seemed like Zuko's 'message' had made Benny more real somehow, so that all the weight of the things he carried were holding him down. Ray shifted under Fraser's arm, tried to take more of his weight as they stumbled back to the car. He and Paducci arranged Fraser carefully in the passenger seat, and then Joey got in the back on Ray's side. Fraser didn't say a thing the entire time, didn't even groan, though his body had to hurt like hell. His breathing was ragged, and Ray could see him biting his lip so hard it was white, but he just kept quiet.

Ray radioed in the shooting, caught that Elaine was there and asked her to get out the first aid supplies, and then shut off the radio, unable to bear the loud pop-crackle of it, and the worried questions coming from the precinct. They'd have to answer everything again once they got to the station; the least Ray could do for Benny was give him a peaceful ride there. Fraser's breathing was evening, Ray could hear him forcing slow, shallow breaths. He wondered if Fraser's ribs were cracked, guessed they must be if he couldn't even breathe deep.

"Ray," Fraser murmured on a low gasp.

"Shut up, Fraser," Ray snapped, harsher than he meant it. His hands clenched around the steering wheel. "You shouldn't try to talk right now."

Fraser pursed his lips, and Ray saw he was staring out the window at the dark night, his face already starting to show sick bruises under the streetlights. Ray swallowed, hard.

He glanced in the rearview mirror, but Paducci was staring out his window, too, and he looked like a ghost in the darkness, hardly even seeming to be in the car at all. "Everything will be fine," Ray muttered to the car at large. "We'll get the bastard."

"Ray," Fraser tried again.

"Benny, what did I just say? Your ribs are probably cracked or worse. Just be quiet for once."

Ray could feel Fraser staring at him, but he couldn't look over, couldn't bear to see the pain on Fraser's face. It looked out of place there, like a grotesque mask.

"Thank you," Fraser whispered.

And Ray couldn't say anything to that, could hardly stand to hear it falling from Fraser's bleeding lips. He gripped the wheel even tigther, until the plastic made his bones ache, and he sped them on into the dark, to the station, where he was already planning on how to fix this.


End file.
